As is known, detergent compositions in the form of synthetic detergent granules and liquids are used in may areas throughout the world for purposes of laundering soiled clothes. In areas in which mechanical washing machines are not prevalent, laundering soiled clothes generally entails some sort of handwashing operation. Such geographic areas use detergent compositions in granular, paste, gel, or bar form. In operations involving hand laundering, the hands and arms of the user are typically exposed to the aqueous laundering solutions in which the detergent composition is contained. Repeated exposure to laundering solutions during handwashing operations can lead to skin irritation which can eventually lead to skin lesions or other skin damage. Many attempts have been made by formulators of handwash laundry detergents to alleviate the detrimental effects of hand laundering operations on the arms and hands of users of such detergent products. It would therefore be desirable to have a laundry detergent composition suitable for handwash operations which exhibits mildness toward the skin of users while maintaining or improving cleaning performance.
Currently, formulators of detergent compositions used for hand laundering operations generally incorporate high levels of linear alkylbenzene sulfonate and alkyl sulfate surfactants since they are very effective in both cold and hot water wash conditions. The linear alkylbenzene sulfonate surfactants have also been utilized frequently for their ability to provide excellent cleaning of grease and oil stains. Combinations of linear alkylbenzene sulfonate surfactants and alkyl sulfate surfactants are desirable because they combine the excellent grease and oil cleaning of linear alkylbenzene sulfonate (along with good cleaning across a broad range of stain types) with the excellent particulate soil removal performance of alkyl sulfate surfactants. Whereas alkyl sulfate surfactants are readily derived from renewable resources, it would be desirable to provide a handwashing detergent that could provide comparable or improved cleaning performance wherein the linear alkylbenzene sulfonate surfactants was either partially or completely replaced with surfactant that could easily be made from natural, renewable, non-petroleum raw materials.
Additionally, during conventional hand laundering operations, detergent ingredients are oftentimes depleted from the laundering solutions. This depletion is evidenced by a reduction in cleaning efficacy of the laundering solution and a corresponding reduction in lather volume. Consequently, the lathering or sudsing of the laundering solution is commonly used by consumers as an indicator of cleaning efficacy. For such reasons, it is desirable for laundry detergents especially suitable for handwashing operations to have a high degree of sudsing or lathering.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a laundry detergent composition suitable for handwashing operations that exhibits improved cleaning performance and mildness characteristics to the hands and arms of users. It would also be desirable to have such a detergent composition which includes substantially renewable or more biodegradable components while also exhibiting improved cleaning performance. Also, it would be desirable for such a detergent composition to maintain excellent sudsing or lathering features.